


Trap

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [16]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: BIG POST CREDITS SCENE THAT SHAPES THE REST OF THE UNIVERSE, The rest is just a silly drabble, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: A VERY short drabble continuing from Taxi. PLEASE READ THE POST CREDITS SCENE, THOUGH, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU".





	Trap

"Traps." 

"They're all around us. From those who wish to impart physical damage on our fragile selves, and from ourselves. Traps of deception. Traps of guilt. Traps of low self esteem. If we can rid ourselves of these self imposed shackles, of these limitations that only exist in our minds, then we'd be able to do anything. We'd be free to be ourselves. Our best, kindest, most creative selves. So next time, when you start to doubt yourself, make like Admiral Ackbar and say "It's a trap!". Don't be afraid to share your uniqueness. Embrace yourself." 

"Be free." 

Dakota then sat down. 

"Lovely as that was", said Cavendish. "I fail to see how that's going to help us get out of this trap that's set over a volcano." 

"Well, I think that if some random, internet user was reading this, it may have just helped. And that's good enough for me.", Dakota said. 

"That seminar really did a number on you.", Cavendish stated. 

Dakota nodded. 

Suddenly, the taxi in which Milo, Melissa and Zack were in from "Taxi" hurtled toward the trap, Milo, Melissa and Zack very much inside the vehicle. 

"OH MY GOD!", Zack screamed. 

"KIDS! DON'T WORRY, DADKOTA WILL SAVE YOU!", Dakota shouted. 

1\. Yeah... That's it. 

Oh, except for this: 

Post Credit Scene: 

A soft, sad knock could be heard on the door of Dr. Tina Russo. 

"Come in.", she said, not looking up from her crossword puzzle. 

A girl walked in. 

You know who she is. 

Sadly, so does she. 

She sits down. 

Dr. Russo focuses on her puzzle. 

"Before I interview you, an unrelated question: What is an 8 letter word for mistake?" 

The girl answers immediately. 

"Accident." 

Dr. Russo writes it in. 

"Thank you! Now, on to you. I apologize, but I do not know your name. I only joined as school psychologist yesterday." 

The girl looks down, clearly broken. 

"It's... Ok. No one ever really notices me anyway." 

Dr. Russo notices that slip immediately. 

"I can already sense some problems. Why don't you tell me your name?" 

The girl cringes. 

Her name only makes her feel worse. 

"...Joni." 

Dr. Russo writes this down. 

"Joni. Well, Ms. Joni, if it is all right with you, tell me, why are you here?" 

A question not unfamiliar to Joni. 

"Well... I have a question." 

Dr. Russo bites her pen. 

"And that question is?" 

Joni takes a deep breath. 

"...What do you do... When you know you're a mistake?" 

Dr. Russo drops her pen. 

This... 

Would be a serious session. 

Coming Soon: 

Joni: A Day In The Life Of A Mistake


End file.
